Forever and Almost Always
by chloe-bug
Summary: Chad finds some lyrics, but they aren't Sonny's. Kind of a Chad/Sonny.


**Hello everyone in Computer Land! I just heard this song and inspiration hit, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but the words just kept coming out. Anyway, I hope you love it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Nor do I own the song Forever and Almost Always by Kate Voegele.**

**P.S. Listen to that song. It's amazing!**

**October**

__

* * *

You'll be mine

_Forever and almost always_

_It ain't right_

_To just love me when you can, Oh_

_I won't wait patiently_

_Or wake up everyday_

_Just hoping that you'll still care_

_Forever and almost always_

_No it ain't right_

_To just love me when you can, baby_

_Ain't gonna wait patiently_

_I won't wake up everyday_

_Just hoping that you care_

_- Forever and Almost Always_

_By: Kate Voegele_

* * *

Chad walked down the hallway of stage three, not quite sure what he was going to say to make Sonny mad yet, but he was working on it! As he neared the door he decided to just stick with usual 'I'm better than you' tactic. He swung open the door for a dramatic entrance, his chest puffed out like a bird, but he soon deflated when he saw Sonny wasn't in the room. And neither was that other girl who was always around, so he couldn't even bother her while he waited.

Not sure what to do next, Chad strolled over to Sonny's side of the room to snoop through her stuff. Maybe he could find some ammo so he didn't have to stick to his original plan. He plopped down into her chair causing it to spin a little to the left. After straightening out he faced her vanity table.

For a girl so wild and out there she sure was neat and tidy. He looked around her half of the room again and saw how clean everything was. The other one's side was fairly clean, things were lying around and stuff was out of place though. A lot like his. He wasn't sure what he expected, but never had the thought of a girl like Sonny keeping things spotless ever crossed his mind. Not that Chad wondered how Sonny did things. Because he didn't.

The things that were placed on the table were all stacked by height, except for the few CD's she had there that were alphabetized. He noted that her taste in music sucked, and that she had a bottle of Aspirin, a bottle of Ibuprofen, and a bottle of Tylenol all sat next to each other with little notes under them. He grabbed the note under the Aspirin first.

'**For Chad'**

Chad scoffed. Like he ever gave people headaches. He put the note back and took the next one from under the Ibuprofen.

'**For Tawni'**

So that was that one girl's name. Yeah, he could totally see Sonny needing to take headache medicine because of that girl. Again he put the note back and read the last one.

'**For Everyone Else'**

Figures. He put the note back, a little disappointed that it wasn't something good. He glanced at the table drawers for half a second before opening them and peering inside. Everything was just as neat, not just thrown in like Chad's desk drawers were, and probably Tanya's too. Hmm, but there was a mysterious (he used mysterious loosely because it was very plain looking) file sitting on top of everything else. He picked it up, careful not to move anything inside the drawer just incase Sonny noticed something amiss.

He opened the file and was actually kind of glad that Sonny turned out to be such a neat freak, because on the first page was: **Ideas for Sketches**. And then every sketch they did was filed by date and the order they did them.

Chad smiled. This was perfect. All he had to do was figure out how to ruin one (maybe all if he found the time) of the sketches, and that would definitely anger Sonny more than any of his usual comments. He quickly flipped to the section of the file that should have held the plan for the next episode, but all there was was a few pages of drawings and doodles. Chad flicked through those swiftly, wanting to get out of there before Sonny or one of her friends came in and found him.

He had reached the last page and fully expected to see more of her odd drawings that didn't really make sense (he wouldn't admit that she had talent), but instead found a page of lyrics. He read through them, amazed at how deep they were. Chad really hoped that he could hear them with some music sometime soon.

Chad was so captivated by the lyrics and how much they told him; he didn't notice the footsteps and voices of Sonny and . . . the other girl, until they were right out side the door on . . . that other girl's side of the room. Chad looked up, panicked. He snatched the lyrics from the file, threw the file in the drawer and shut it before he dashed out the door on Sonny's side of the room just before the two girls entered the room. And no one questioned why Chad Dylan Cooper was running all the way back to his studio clutching a piece of paper like a life-line.

----------------------

Sonny rolled her eyes at Tawni as the girl blabbed on and on. She couldn't wait to get back to their dressing room and take an Ibuprofen for the headache Tawni was giving her. Of course, she also couldn't wait to start on the lyrics she was supposed to change for the next show they were doing.

Sonny smiled. She still couldn't believe Kate Voegele was going to guest star on the show next week! She skipped over to her vanity table and grabbed the necessary bottle. After drinking two of the pills down with some water, Sonny reached into her table drawer for the file that she kept there.

She opened it to the new ideas she had for the next show. Glancing at all her drawings to make sure they were in order she admired her work. Everyone on the So Random! team always had different ideas and different ways they liked to present them. Tawni liked to act them out, while Zora made everyone guess at what she wanted to do. And of course Nico and Grady always forgot, so they made their stuff up on the spot (though she had to admit they always had great ideas). She preferred to draw her thoughts out so she could make copies and everyone could see what would happen.

After checking the drawings she flipped to the last page of the file so she could study the lyrics and try to re-write them. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. The lyrics were gone. Where could they have gone? It's not like they grew legs and walked out. Sonny actually paused to consider that theory, but then shook her head. That couldn't happen. Could it? No! It couldn't, so what happened to them?

It's not like she could ask Tawni because Tawni would freak out and say that Sonny was trying to ruin her by making her look bad on television and the lyrics weren't worth that. She closed the file and put it back in her drawer before standing up. She and Tawni had just come back from the cafeteria; maybe she had brought them with her by accident and forgotten them there? It was worth a shot. She turned to Tawni.

"Hey, Tawni? I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be right back." She walked out the door, but still heard Tawni's reply of "Whatever!"

Sonny ran as quickly as she could in two inch boots all the way to the cafeteria. She went straight to the table she and Tawni had sat at and looked around it. It wasn't there! Maybe it had drifted somewhere else in the room. She looked around. The room was empty. Wait a second! She did a double take and saw Chad sitting by himself in a corner of the room reading a sheet of paper. Sonny's hopes went flying. Maybe that was her paper and he was reading it to see who it belonged to. It looked like there was writing on the back so that meant it was definitely hers!

She walked up to Chad and smiled sweetly. "Hey Chad."

Chad looked up startled. When did _she_ get here? "Sonny." He said, nodding in response.

Sonny waited for him to ask her if she knew who the paper belonged to, but he didn't. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. "So, what do you have there?" She motioned towards the paper casing Chad to look at it in surprise.

She got a closer look at the writing on the back. It was absolutely 100% her paper. As Chad considered the lyrics once more, trying to make a decision, Sonny wondered why he was taking so long to answer. She was about to just ask for the paper back but Chad beat her to the punch.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. If you'll still have me, I'll never make you wait for anything ever again!" Chad paused and repeated his words back to himself before adding, "If at all possible."

Sonny stared at him like he was crazy. Was he crazy? Sonny shook her head. "Chad? What are you talking about?"

Now it was Chad's turn to star at her like _she _was crazy. "Your lyrics." He lifted up the paper and Sonny's eyes followed it confused while he waved it in front of her. "I read your lyrics and I realized what I had been doing to you, and I'm not going to make you wait any longer!"

Sonny closed her eyes, finally realizing what Chad was talking about. She shook her head. "Chad, those aren't my lyrics."

He frowned. "What do you mean? I found them in that file that was in your drawer."

Her eyes snapped open wide and Chad got scared. "You were in my drawer? Why would you _do_ that? I have very important things in there that I can't afford to lose!" Chad looked down, pretending to be chastised, but then he looked back up confused.

"What do you mean 'their not your lyrics'?" He asked. Uh oh! If she hadn't written those words then he just poured his feelings out only to find that she didn't love him after all.

Even though Sonny was angry with him for going through her stuff, she couldn't help but think about what he'd said. She sat down in the seat across from him and sighed. "Kate Voegele is guest starring on the next show. One of the skits is that we each re-write one of her songs and perform them for her. Then she's supposed to tell us we're wrong and that's when she performs a song off of her new album." She waved a hand at the paper Chad was now looking at sadly. "That was the song I had to change around. The lyrics on the back are what I was working on."

Chad flipped the paper over and read the new lyrics that Sonny actually had written. "Oh." He didn't know what else to say, so he decided it was time for him to run. "Well, this has been a pleasant chat Sonny, but I really must be going." He stood up and set the paper on the table in front of her.

Sonny frowned, "Chad, wait!" Chad stopped and looked back at her. "Just because I didn't write the lyrics, doesn't mean I don't feel the same way." She smiled and Chad smiled back. Maybe things could work out after all.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. I want to hear anything you have to say, even if it's to say that I'm a horrible writer, it just makes me try harder!**

**October **


End file.
